


Good Morning

by KuhakuE



Series: They Deserve Better [17]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: #TheyDeserveBetter, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Cherik Inktober Challenge 2019, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pointless, Really that's pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuhakuE/pseuds/KuhakuE
Summary: Breakfast at school the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters





	Good Morning

"You'll get used to it," Charles said.

After more than a decade in which he had not set foot in this place, Erik was about to have breakfast at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters for the first time in years. He was aware that many things had changed since the 1960s, but he hardly believed the vividness of this place. It was eight o'clock in the morning and a disproportionate amount of mutant children gathered in one room. The steps, the chatter, the spontaneous bursts of mutant powers all made breakfast a complete tumult. Everyone seemed to be sitting at tables at random, and Erik figured he should sit down somewhere, too, so he turned to a table and moved one of the chairs away.

"What a gentleman," Charles said, sliding his wheelchair to the empty spot and making Erik grin. 

Within a moment, other people came to sit with them, some young students he did not know accompanied by Jean and Scott. Everyone greeted each other with 'good morning' and the noise of tableware. Other students walking around the room passed by, sometimes exchanging a few words with the professor or their friends. Behind them was an enthusiastic conversation between teenagers, "Who is it?", "Magneto, I think," "Isn't he supposed to be wanted?", "He controls metal, doesn't he?", "No, he controls magnetism," "He's handsome,"

"I seem to have a competition." Charles said, surprising Erik.

"Are you eavesdropping on your students?"

"They talk in an open place."

"Anyway, if it is, they're wasting time."

Charles gave a satisfied smile and kissed him quickly, to the students' giggles and embarrassed looks. Charles took a slice of bread out of the basket, and the bread suddenly disappeared.

"Peter," Charles sighed. "If you want bread, don't take it from people's plates. And don't take it at an abnormal speed. Peter!"

Erik assumed that Peter was the unclear blur running around the room. Charles turned for a moment to try and tell him something, and in the meantime, Erik stuck his fork in the tomato on Charles's plate and ate it.

"You too?" Charles blinked.

"If you want, you can take the food from my plate."

"You have nothing on the plate."

Erik put a salad on his plate and let Charles eat it. The two ate from each other's plates, adding food and having their breakfast while looking at each other and smiling foolishly. They were grown men and Erik felt really childish, but he thought he could let it pass. He finally came back, and this day has just begun. He was surrounded by mutants, and one particular mutant shared his food with him. Could such a morning be any better?


End file.
